whisperclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Join the Clan
So, you want to join WhisperClan? Alright then! Here is what you need to do! Fill out the following form below and wait for the admins to review it. If you are accepted, expect a message on your Talk Page and your cats name listed on the Members page! Form: ''' Name- Looks- Rank- Age- Backstory- Personality- Other- Put your characters here! Is this how you're supposed to do it? Oh well. Name- Shadowfall Looks- Smallish black she-cat with green eyes, a long tail, and one gray spot over her right eye. Rank- Warrior/Deputy? Age- 17 moons Backstory- Shadowfall was originally born in NightClan, but fled to WhisperClan to escape her brother, who bullied and abused her. She was found as a scrawny, almost dead apprentice on the border, covered in wounds and suffering from infection. After being nursed back to help, she learned about WhisperClan, but never quite fit in. At one point, she almost left WhisperClan and went back to NightClan. But she stayed, and here she is today. Personality- Very quiet, and sometimes too quiet. She is fiercely loyal to WhisperClan though, and would defend it with her life. She's very sneaky, and likes to sneak up on people. Is a very good shadow hunter. Other- Can she be deputy? Pwease? *bats eyes* Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 02:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ''Lol, I fixed the section name so everyone could post here. YES OF COURSE YOU CAN BE DEPUTY! :D You are now accepted! :) We need more members though before WhisperClan can interact more with NightClan. o_o -Rune'' Name- Mystery. She can't remember her old name, and refuses to take a warrior name until she finds out more about her past. Looks- A pure golden she-cat with dark chocolate brown eyes and white paws. Rank- Warrior Age- 14 moons Backstory- Found wandering around WhisperClan's territory when she a young apprentice. Her family is unknown, as she has no memory of her life before she was found. Personality- Even though she's grown up in WhisperClan, she still feels out of place, and is very quiet, rarely speaking to anyone. She enjoys running through the territory at top speed and is skilled at arguing and making smart remarks. Other- Um, she's probably not going to be my main cat here, just FYI. Hope I did this right! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'''Moon...]] is dodging garden gnomes xD Approved! Yes you did it right! xD. I like the idea of your character, very cool. I'll be sending over the Welcome Info on your talk page! Ooh I love managing a wiki! -Rune '' '''Name- '''Tigerpelt '''Looks- '''orange and white tabby tom with blue eyes '''Rank- '''warrior '''Age- '''29 moons '''Backstory- '''born in WhisperClan, his sister, Mintpaw, died of whitecough when they were apprentices '''Personality- '''he is brave and loyal, and would sacrifice his life for his Clan in a heartbeat; he never hunts at night, as he has a poor sense of smell and is best if he can see his prey; not very cheerful and rather quiet and sad, he has tried many times to forget about Mintpaw completely '''Other- I'm gonna rewrite the personality part, because I think it's rather confusing looking 13:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) '''''Ooh this sounds interesting! We have a male too, yay! Accepted! His personality seems fine to me, but if you want to rewrite it that's O.K. Sorry for the late reply, by the way! :D -Rune Name: Stormsong Appearance: Pale silver-grey, Pale silver eyes, at nighttime she looks like a ghost. Rank: Warrior, but feels like she doesn't fit in. Age: 20 moons Backstory: At an earlier date she was separated from her mate, and she was travelling to a rendevous to him and their sons, but decided to stay with WhisperClan awhile. Personality: Guarded, shrewd, wise. Kind-of depressed half the time. She's an exceptional fighter. Other: Did I do this right? Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 06:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Approved! Hope this doesn't look stupid, I'm using mobile! Interesting character, I look forward to roleplaying with you! :) 'Sup y'all! Well, I saw the Med cat position was up, so here! ...Silverscar Pale Silver-grey cat with jet-and-onyx-black eyes Med cat? Actually, it's hazy... she's pretty brutal, seeing her past isn't exactly what she says... but hey, let's just say med cat, eh? 20 moons Stormsong's mother, mated to a tom called Ravenheart (who was jet-black with silver eyes, for your information) didn't mind Stormsong mating with a cat whose ancestors wrecked havoc on the Clans, and disapproved when Ravenheart caused the curse on Stormsong and Mistshadow (sound familiar?). She says that she used to be a rogue... but was she? It's possible she used to be in another Clan, because she knows their warrior code and their lifestyle, but then again she's been travelling awhile with Stormsong and Mistshadow and their brood, so who knows... guarded, protective but not restraining, has this aura that makes you want to tell her your deepest secrets, reassuring, pursuasive... comforting. Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 00:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Lynx Very pretty sliver and golden, some tan spots, deep blue eyes Rogue 17 moons She doesn't know where she is from. She thinks her father is a NightClan warrior, Heatgaze, and her mother is a WhisperClan cat, Lightwing hypnotizing blue eyes, makes cats tell her everything. Tries to kind of make a rogue Clan. Name: Aquastream Rank: Meddy Cat Apprentice? Appreance: White she-cat with blue gray tabby stripes and paws with aqua colored eyes. Personailty: Kind, smart, gentle. Is very helpful. History: Taken into WhisperClan. And Name: Stormwind Rank: Warrior Appreance: Dark gray tom with black paws and golden eyes. Personailty: Loyal, bossy, overprotective of his daughter, Gingerkit. History: Clan born. Had a mate name Jadesong but she died giving birth to his kit Gingerkit. And finally: Name: Gingerkit Rank: Kit(der) Appreance: Ginger tabby she-cat with golden paws and dark blue-violet eye. Personailty: Hyper, braggy, annoying. Merry Christmas........Now give me mai banana, servants. 19:39, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Name:Warpelt Rank:Warrior Age:23 Moons Appearance:Brown Tom with blue eyes. He has light brown stripes. Personality:Strategic,caring,shy,and aggressive in battle History:Used to live with Twolegs, and has a few dog friends. Forced away by owners, he found Whisper clan. He is waiting to prove himself for the clan. Um... Accepted? Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Shadestorm Deputy (or at least replacement deputy) Unknown Black, grey and dark silver she-cat with stormy grey eyes She is highly intellegent, calm and sophisticated, though can be sociable, likable and easy-going at first glance. Shee's also stoic and always enjoys a challenge, though when fighting is very cold and tactical, and willing to sacrifice anyone to achieve a goal. She has sadastic personality disporder and is quite selfish and yandere. Despite all this, she is compassionate and loyal to her loved ones. She came as a loner, but joined WhisperClan after weighing the pros and cons~ Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL And, accepted. Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Category:I want to join!